A blind spot monitor is a vehicle-based sensor system that detects other vehicles located to the driver's side and rear. Warnings can be visual or audible where increased warnings can indicate potentially hazardous lane changes. The detection of other vehicles in a driver's blind spot has typically been achieved both mechanically and electrically. Differing types of reflective mirrors have been used both inside and outside a vehicle for enhancing the driver's view so as to detect objects in the vehicles' blind spot. Electrical implementations for blind spot monitoring have included milliwave radar and rearward backing cameras located on the vehicle's outside mirrors, however, each of these systems are complex often requiring retrofit to existing vehicles.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.